ALWAYS
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up and miserable. When everything seems to be ended their friends came up with the idea how to bring them back together. One-shot.


A/N: All rights belongs to Cassandra Clare. All rights to the song belongs to John Bon Jovi.

Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up and miserable. When everything seems to be ended their friends came up with the idea how to bring them back together.

* * *

Tessa POV:

Watching my best friend in this state is a pure torture. No matter how good he could act by bringing some boys over nights, I know he's in so much pain. I can hear his every cry in a night for that boy. I remember when I was doing the same when Will died. And he was there for me. Holding me in nights, telling me that it's going to be ok one day. But Will was dead, and Alexander is still alive. And Magnus couldn't avoid him forever. The poor boy was calling him every day begging for forgiveness. I must say I completely understand Alec. He made one mistake. He shouldn't have gone to Camille, but I can't blame him. He just wanted to know more about Magnus. And my so wise best friend keeps everything to himself. I know that he still loves the young Shadowhunter. And I'm afraid that he'll never stop. Alexander Lightwood is Magnus' soul mate, his one and only, his other half. And I know that my sparkly friend will be hurt till the rest of his immortal life. And that's way I need to do something. And I know who can help me with it. So when I called to that girl and asked for a meeting I knew that she will help me.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late but Luke needed my help." said the red head as she sat across me in that Taki restaurant she told me to meet her up.

"No need to apologize. Well at first, we didn't have the proper introduction. I'm Theresa Herondale, but you can call me Tessa." I shake her hand and smiled. She smiled back.

"Clary Fray…I mean Fairchild if that will tell you from which shadowhunters' family I'm."

"Oh I knew that, since I saw you for the first time in Alicante. You have red hair just like Henry, your ancestor."

"Henry Fairchild? Never heard."

"Henry Branwell was a husband of Charlotte Fairchild." I made a long pause and looked into her eyes "But we didn't meet for family remembering. Did you do what I've asked?"

"Oh yes. I told her to come. She probably…" then doors were opened. The dark haired girl with a dark eyes came in, and was waltzing towards us. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and a black high heels. Ah, girls at this age. "And there she is."

"What is it Clary? You called to me and told to ditch Simon, so better have a good reason."

"Izz. Please meet this is Tessa Herondale." she gestured at me, I smiled at the dark haired girl "Tessa this is Isabelle Lightwood."

"Nice to meet you Isabelle."

"Likewise, but…wait…Herondale? Like Jace?"

"Yes, Jace is my great-great-great-great-grandson." She looked at me puzzled and shocked "I'm a warlock."

"Oh…Anyway…why do we met here?"

"Isabelle, Clary…" I started "It's about Alexander and Magnus."

"How do you know my brother?" blurted Izzy.

"I'm best friends with Magnus" the Shadowhunters girls raised theirs eyebrows "And I can't watch him in a pain. That's why we need to help them get back together."

"Yes please" said Clary. Isabelle glared her "Oh come on Izzy. We both know that Alec is helplessly still in love in Magnus. And I know that he wants him to take him back. Alec is my friend. I can't watch him suffer. And you're his sister you should want him to be happy too."

"And you think I don't want that!" she snapped at the red haired girl "I just don't know if he should be back with Magnus. I don't want him to be hurt more than he is. Believe me, you haven't heard his cries in a night. It's scary."

"Magnus is doing the same." I said silently. They were shocked. I guess they don't know the sensitive side of the glittery warlock "He cries every night for Alec. And that's not the worst. He brings to home a random dark haired boys and changes their eyes in blue and told them that he will call them Alec." they were looking at me with disgust and anger "Before you will think the worst of him, he's not getting any. When he starts kissing, even with closed eyes, after a five minutes he throws the boy out and crawling in a bed with me and cries that he wants Alec. Maybe I didn't mention, I'm living with him now. Anyway. He can't move on, cause he loves him too much. So I believe it's our time to take this in our hands and bring them back together. Are you in?"

Clary looked at Isabelle in a concern, but after a long pause both of them nodded. I breathed in a relief. Then I saw that Clary was calling to someone and so did Isabelle. I looked questioningly at them.

"If we're going to bring them back together we need a backup."

After ten minutes I saw the Daylighter and Jace coming in. They quickly got to our table and sat across me. Clary moved so she was sitting next to me now.

"Simon Lewis. And this blonde one here is Jace…"started the vampire.

"Jace Herondale…or you prefer Jace Lightwood?" I interrupted

"Lightwood." said Jace squeezing my hand firmly. "And you?"

"Theresa Herondale" he's eyes got bigger and he smiled at me "You can call me Tessa."

"So you're Jace's family?" asked Simon. I nodded. "Like a cousin?"

"No…I'm his many great grandmother." Simon was in a shock same as Jace "I'm a warlock."

"I have a warlock in family? Cool" said Jace. He was so like Will. "So which one Herondale you married?"

"William. You probably don't know about him, but Alexander do. But we again miss the point." I said "We need to get back together Alec and Magnus. Pronto."

"How?" asked Jace. "I mean I'm in. I can't stand my brother in a pain. And I know Magnus suffers too. I was at his place last week. Jeez it's so messy. And he's not wearing glitter! He's not himself. So what are we going to do?" he looked at me with his big golden eyes. Just as James'

"Well…in this case chocolates and flowers won't help. But Magnus is a big romantic, he loves all this romantic things. It has to be marvelous. Well come up with something kids. What kids doing when they're in love at your age? In my ages there were poems or serenades."

"Alec can't write poetry." said Isabelle.

"I got it!" blurted Clary. All of us looked at her encouraging. "But first I need to talk about it with Alec. Jace call to him and tell him to come to my home. Tessa we will be in touch. Simon, Izzy you're coming with me. This is going to be epic."

Two days later I received a call from Clary to bring Magnus to some _"Silver Moon"_ club. I wanted her to tell me what she came up with, but she told me it will be a surprise. So I sighed and give up on asking. I told Magnus that we're going clubbing. I knew that he would like better to stay at home, but I told him that he need to get out, do something. So now I was waiting for him to prepare himself. After a half hour he went out from his bedroom wearing a red shirt and a black leather trousers. His hair was spiked but he didn't have so much glitter in them nor at himself. His make-up was so delicate tonight.

When we were at that club Magnus went to get drinks. I need to look out for him , so he didn't get himself drunk again. I looked around to find Clary or someone else but there was any of them. I went back to Magnus only finding him flirting with some werewolf. I glared him.

"You're cute" said the werewolf "You're single?"

"Yeah" said Magnus

"And why is that? You're so hot. Want to dance?" Magnus nodded and gave his hand to the werewolf.

They went to the dance floor and I was looking for any sign of Jace or Clary. Then I got a text _"we're starting in 2 minutes. Get Magnus away from that awful werewolf. Jace"_ I laughed at that and went to Magnus. That werewolf was holding him closely to his own body, running his hands over Magnus' body. Soon they were kissing. Hell no. I went to them and literally shove the werewolf off him. The other male was glaring me but I didn't care.

"Tess! What the hell?!"

"What are you doing? I didn't bring you here so you could make out with some disgusting werewolf."

"Hey! Watch out lady, or I'll become very unpleasant to you." When I was about to say something back to him, I heard some voice coming from the stage.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight we have a special open-mic night. So let's start. Time for our first daredevil. Let's encourage him with some applause."

There was some lightly music, and I could hear a very scared male voice. I tried to look up there but the crowed wouldn't let me.

"Hello. This song is for the love of my life. I screwed up a big time, and…I hope you're here. So just hear me out. This is for you."

Magnus didn't seem to hear this words, cause he was making-out with the werewolf again. I sighed and decided that I will observe the whole situation and if something will happen I will interfere. I looked again at the stage and saw that Alexander is there, and he's singing.

* * *

Alec POV:

I was freaking out. I never sang before, not in front of so many people. But when Clary told me that this may be my last chance to win him back I knew that I have to do it. No matter how embarrassing it will be. Get together Alec. You're doing it for Magnus. Standing here on the stage I saw him making out with some other boy. My heart was broken in million pieces but he had a right to do it. I decided that if this won't work then I'm going to let him go. He deserves to be happy, to find someone good for him. But I must try out my last chance. So I began to sing.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

I saw that he came closer to the stage along with the other man. He was observing me with a shock in his eyes. I looked back at him with a love. He must know that I'm singing for him. Right from my heart.

_And I will love you, baby. Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day. Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you …Always _

Magnus started to cry. I was sure, that I saw some tears at his cheeks. Soon some brown haired woman was standing next to him. This must be Tessa, that the others talked about. I saw that the other man had his arm on his waist. He had no right holding my warlock like that.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Singing the chorus again I was remembering our first night together, when I was holding him in my arms, and when I was whispering to him all the lovely things. When I told him that he's the most beautiful man I ever met. That he's the love of my life. That he's the only one for me. That he's the one who keeps me still. God I missed him. I let down some tears.

_If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

By the Angel, I was never so sure of my words as I was now singing them. If I could only be with him again I would never make more mistakes. I would never again bother about his immortality, hell I would die for him if he told me to. I wish I could just kiss him right now. I saw that he's coming closer to the stage. I quickly jumped off the stage and we met in a half way. I looked in his eyes full of tears. In my own I had tears too. I gently caressed his cheek and sang forward.

_Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines. _

This was beyond true. I would drop out the shadowhunting if he just asked me to. I would follow him no matter where he would like to go. I gave the microphone to Tessa and looked into his eyes. I wish he could say something to me. Hell I could even beg now. And that I did. I dropped down on my knees and begged.

"I'm begging you Magnus Bane for another chance. I love you with all my heart. You're the love of my life. Please…give me another chance…I can't live without you…I…"

"Alexander…" God how I missed him calling me that "You're making a scene. Get up."

"I don't care. I know that begging is a disgraceful for a Shadowhunter but…I don't give a damn over that. I love you…and if I have to beg for your forgiveness I will do it gladly."

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me off the floor. Now I was again looking right into his beautiful gold-green cat eyes. By the Angel, how I missed his look, his touches, his body next to mine, his voice saying all the sweet names he could come up with, his breath on my mouth whenever we were about to kiss, his lips on mine. I grabbed his hand and wait to see if he won't jerk away. He didn't. It was a good sign. I smiled a bit. I put his hand over my chest, right where my heart was beating.

"It only beats for you" I whispered "It belongs to you, along with my soul. I love you Magnus, and I will never stop."

I took my hand from his , but he still kept his own on my chest. My heart started to beat faster. Then Magnus slide his hand down until he reached mine and interlinked them. I was staring at our intertwined hands with a hope. Maybe there was a slight chance for me. I dared to look up at him and he caressed my cheek gently. I shivered by his simple gesture. Then he captured my lips with his own. At first I was in a shock. He was kissing me. My heart was rapid now. When I felt his tongue at my lips I realized what was happening. I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue inside. Soon I kissed him back. By the Angel it was amazing. I felt the fireworks between us, hell I even saw them. I could feel in that kiss all his emotions. His love, desire, lust. I bet he could feel mine also. In that kiss I put mine love, my desire, my apology, my promises, my whole heart. He draw me closer to himself and put his hand over my back. I slid my arms around his waist. I knew that some people were around, but for me it was like we were the only ones here. In our own world. Just Alec and Magnus. Two boys helplessly in love with each other's. I knew that we still need to over talk a lot, and learn how to trust again, but with that kiss I was sure that there's a hope for us. When we pulled away we were looking in each other's eyes. Still hands intertwined, still heavily breathing.

"It was beautiful…your singing for me" he whispered to me "I missed you Alexander. Let's go home. We have a lot to work out".

I smiled at him and nodded. Before we went out I whispered to him:

"I'll love you…Always."


End file.
